


Oni Hunter

by heylocalcryptid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Angst, Blood, Demon hunter Reader, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Oni Genji Shimada, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religion, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylocalcryptid/pseuds/heylocalcryptid
Summary: You are assigned a job to kill an oni living in a demolished and overgrown temple. You soon realize there’s more to this oni than originally thought.SINCE YOU CAN’T UNPUBLISH WORKS I’M JUST GONNA LET Y’ALL KNOW I’M REWRITING THIS LOL





	Oni Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping haha help.

You sipped from the glass tankard and enjoyed the frothy texture. You sat with your head down but always noticed the bartender swapping glances with you. As the night grew old and the bar neared closing there were fewer people there than originally. There was no one but you at the actual bar other than some cowboy who was far too gone. The bartender finally decided to speak up.

“You hunts demons, don’t you?” He asked.

“Whose asking,” You said.

“A potential customer. I’ve been having trouble with an oni stealing my alcohol and very occasionally killing my customers.”

You looked up at him and heard his sigh as he looked off into the distance. 

“It’s bad for my business but I’m more worried about the people who are losing their lives. I’ve tried blessings and creating L-indentions on the northeast corner,” he said.

“Other than killing it,” you said sitting up.

“And that’s why I’m hoping you could do it, I’m not the kind of man who wants any sort of blood on my hands. Not even a demons.” 

“I’ll do it.”

His gaze turned to you and he stared into your eyes. 

“Can you really do it? What kind of pay do you expect in return?” He asked.

“You don’t have to worry about that until the job is done,” you told him.

At that you could see tears in his eyes. While the man owned a bar he was serious about his beliefs and the care he feels for others. A soft smile appeared on his face. You could tell he didn’t know how to thank you enough.

“Thank you,” he spoke with an almost mumbling tone before clearing his throat, “need another drink? It’s on the house.”

“Actually, I’ll be taking my leave,” you said, turning in your seat and stepping down onto the hardwood floor. “One last thing, where can I find this Oni?”

“You may find him at the old temple in the woods.”

You waved the man goodbye and he waved back, still smiling. When you made it out the door it was pouring rain. You walked down the sidewalk with your hood hugged tightly to your head. You took a moment to look at your surroundings and saw in the distance a man staring back at you. When the lightning flashed and lit up the sky you noticed the man had horns and a face that twisted and curved as he removed his sword from his holster. Knowing what was to come next you removed your pistol from its holster as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you’ve enjoyed! If so leave kudos and a comment! <3


End file.
